


Bend me over & Own Me

by OhhMyyDarla



Series: Olicity Summer Sizzle [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Married Couple, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Oral Sex, Post S6, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Who doesn't love smut lol, domish oliver queen, felicity taking dirty pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/pseuds/OhhMyyDarla
Summary: Felicity just wants to start their sex weekend.. maybe her husband needs some motivation to come home.Post s6 Olicity Summer Sizzle





	Bend me over & Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am back for my 2nd Olicity Summer Sizzle!! now the box said Post s6 Angst.. but my muse didn't wanna go antsy so I went smutty lol I hope that's okay. Couple things Oliver is still Mayor and he didn't go to jail or unmask. Thea and Roy never left. 
> 
> I wanna thank my beta Shelby for double checking everything for meee <3 she's a lifesaver!!

She couldn't believe she was doing this, she also couldn't believe she ask Thea to help her with this. Thea’s reaction when she asked her for a simple tiny innocent favor. Okay not so innocent favor, one she didn’t think she would agree to.

**_Flashback to earlier_ **

**_“Thea… please... I-I have no one else to ask... And asking you to do this is pretty embarrassing for me.” She was groaning into the tiny green pillow on the couch, peeking out at her sister-in-law’s face, which was bright red as she tried not to laugh at her._ **

**_“When you invited me over to ask me for a favor, I thought it would be shopping or maybe something dorky like watching Doctor Who. I never imagined you’d ask me to be your cameraman.. Err, I mean ‘woman’... and take some dirty pictures for my brother!! I can't wait to tell Roy this!”_ **

**_“THEA!!”_ **

**_“What?! Couldn't you.. Use a mirror? Or do a selfie? Why do you need my help?”_ **

**_“I know it's a ridiculous idea. I just can’t get the perfect angle and I don’t want to look stupid. Plus we haven’t...ugh nevermind... forget it!” She exclaimed and chucked the pillow onto the ground. She knew this was a hopeless task._ **

**_“Geez Smoak, I can’t believe I’m saying this but come on, I don’t have all day...”_ **

**_Felicity blinked a few times; did she hear correctly? “Thea are you?”_ **

**_“Yes! Now hurry that booty up... I really don’t wanna stay here that long and know more about my brother’s sex life... We are never EVER talking about this ever again!!”_ **

**_End Flashback_ **

An hour and many poses later, the favor was finally done!

Scrolling through the pictures, she didn't know which one or ones she should send to Oliver. It was a hard choice. She knew for a fact Oliver wouldn’t care. This wasn’t the first time they’d sent dirty pictures to each other, but they hadn’t sent any in awhile. And she missed when they did. 

She wanted today to be perfect. The criminal activity had been quiet the last few days, plus with Roy back on the team it was a good Team Arrow reunion. They also have a child free weekend with William visiting his grandparents. So they could be as loud as they wanted and as nude as they’d like without William walking in or hearing them.

“The perfect sex weekend…” She mumbled to herself as she stopped at one of the pictures. It was sexy enough, now all she needed to do was send it to her husband to get the ball rolling. 

Clicking her husband’s name, she sent off a quick text message followed by the picture. _They’re done. Now all I have to do is-_ Not even a minute later a ding was heard. She swiped her phone open to view Oliver’s answer.

Excitement bubbled in her stomach. She couldn’t wait for him to get home so they could get lost in each other’s bodies. Feeling her panties start to become moist with need, just thinking about all the ways Oliver would touch, lick and fuck her body six ways ‘til Sunday.

Fifteen minutes had passed. She started biting on her lower lip wondering whether or not she should get started and get some relief between her legs; rubbing her thighs together wasn’t really working, it only made her hornier for Oliver's touch. “Hurry up Oliver..” a frustrating moan escaped her plump pink lips. She knew he had to drive safely but she couldn’t help but want him to drive as fast as he could. 

Stroking her fingers against her stomach she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel something. Running her fingers even lower until they reached the top of her panties, she closed her eyes and she pushed her hand further inside, slowly and lightly touching herself. Wetness coated her fingers as she moved her other hand to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the side of the bed. She massaged and tugged her nipple, whimpering with pleasure as she slowly worked herself up into a frenzy. 

“Oh fuck..” Lost in self-pleasure she didn’t notice someone entering the room, watching her every move like a hawk. “So fucking beautiful.” 

A low, rough, growly voice made her stop from trying to reaching her first orgasm of the day. Opening her hazed eyes she spotted Oliver already in his boxer-briefs, tossing his pants to the side as he lowered himself between her thighs. Her cheeks heated up at the intense lustful gaze of her husband. “Baby don’t stop on my account, or would you like some help?” he murmured, his blue eyes almost turning black as they landed on her soaking wet panties.

She felt his hands snake up to her hips and slowly tugged off her red lace panties from her body, tossing the forgotten garment onto the floor. Fully exposed to him, she couldn’t help but blush at the hungry look in his eyes. “I can't wait to have a taste...” He growled against her skin.

“...Please,” she whimpered as his scruff brushed up against her inner thigh, leaving a trail of a gentle kisses. She bucked her lower half to show how much she wanted him to put that sinful tongue to work. “God. Oliver. Please. Touch me...” 

He let out a low growl as he threw one leg over his shoulder, getting into position as his tongue drags slowly against her lips, making her buck her hips against him once more. “Oh!” Holding onto his hair, giving it a hard tug, she felt his tongue drag through her folds, eating her up like it was his last meal, diving deeper inside to taste every inch of her. 

“Oliver, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop,” she moaned as she rocked her hips while he moves his tongue up and down, enjoying the taste before him, swirling the tip of his tongue right on her clit, working the little nub. 

As two fingers plunge into her, pushing in and out at a fast pace, Oliver nipped and sucked on her clit harder. A fire caught within her as his thick fingers and tongue worked her out, on and on, until pleasure rocked through her body. ”Ahh! Ahh!” She couldn’t take it anymore as she let out a loud scream. Her orgasm hit, and as she grabbed his hair, pushing her body against his face and clenching the sheets with her other hand, her juices gushed out of her body and onto her partner. 

Her body still trembling from the intense orgasm, her chest heaved as her leg dropped from his shoulder. He placed light kisses against her heated skin, making her twitch in pleasure as his lips moved up her body to her stomach, up to her bare chest. He took a handful of one breast and started to squeeze and massage it, enjoying the blush on her face as he lowered his mouth to her other, licking the dusty pink nipple a few times before giving it a soft bite. 

“Oliver!” she squeals, followed by his chuckles as he removed his mouth from her breast, working his lips up to her neck, all the while leaving small tiny love bites. 

Felicity moaned low as she felt a warm breath teasing her lips just before they locked lips, tasting herself on his lips. Tongues battled it out for dominance and more groans echoed inside the room as she opened her legs wider for him to settle between them. She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her. 

Breaking the kiss to catch their breaths, she couldn't help but run her hand down his stomach, caressing his abs and into his boxer-briefs, stroking his shaft in a torturously slow pace to feel it pulse in her delicate hands. She licked her lips; she couldn’t wait to get her mouth on him and lick him like a lollipop.

“Felicity. You gotta stop… I wanna be inside you.” A small pout started to form on her lips as she gave him another hard squeeze, earning her another much louder moan. “Fuck, baby!” 

Her hand stilled as she smiled innocently at Oliver. “You got to taste me, why can’t I have a tiny taste of you?” 

A soft chuckle escaped him as their foreheads touched and his lips brushed against hers, pecking them a few more times. “ _Felicity…_ Baby, we have all weekend. If I don’t get inside of you now. I’ll cum in that pretty little hand of yours and I really wanna cum _inside_ of you.“ 

“Fine... But next time, I get to worship your body, no buts or acting all dominate.” Giving him one last stroke, she pulled her hand out and watched as he got rid of the last article of clothing on his body. Eyeing his throbbing cock, she could feel her mouth starts to water and her body start to tingle with a need to have him deep inside of her. 

“How do you want it?” Keeping her gaze on him stroking his length slowly, she couldn't help but be mesmerized. A light smack on her thigh made her squeal, bringing her back. “I won’t ask again, Felicity.” 

Hearing her husband use his growly Arrow voice she loved so much, all she could do was say: “God… any way you want.” She could tell he was satisfied with that answer as he backed away a few inches, and she watched him lick his tongue as if enjoying the view.

“Any way I want? On all fours, baby.” Nodding her head as she moved into position, she wiggled her ass back against him, taunting and teasing him. She couldn’t wait any longer... she needed him inside her. “That’s it, baby. Get my cock nice and wet.” His hands stroked her ass, giving another smack, earning him another moan as he grabbed her hips, feeling him grinding against her. The tip of his cock pressed against her clit, poking it a few times until his cock was drenched in her wetness. 

Whimpering with need, she rocked back to feel the tip at her entrance as he entered her slowly. His hands tightened on her hips as he pushed inside her. ”Fuck!” Stopping for a few seconds to let her adjust to his size in this position, he allowed her to wiggle and grind against him before he started to pull out and slam back inside of her slippery soaking pussy. 

“Ahhh!” Her pussy felt overwhelmed with pleasure with him inside her, stretching her walls with his thick throbbing cock. He pulled out and thrust back in at a punishing pace, moaning out loud as he continued with the pace, not stopping. 

“God... so wet. So tight… feels so good, Felicity.” A fiery blaze tightened around her insides, making her even more soaked with each thrust. “Do you feel how hard I am for you, baby? Do you feel your pussy tighten on my cock, milking it.” Panting and feeling herself becoming even more wet with his dirty talk, she met his punishing thrusts, her breasts bouncing as he took her from behind. “That's it, baby... Fuck yourself on my cock...” His fingers moved over her clit and rubbed it faster, making her cry out in pleasure as she felt a slight pinch on her clit. Her body was on fire as she doubled over in pleasure.

Everything shattered around her as she started cumming around Oliver’s cock. “Fuck... that’s it, come all over my cock.” Her entire body exploded around her as her walls tightened around his cock, letting her orgasm take over. Her pussy gushed with wetness, landing on the sheets.

Collapsing onto the bed as his hands tightened around her hips and move her ass higher, she felt him drive his cock deeper inside of her, hitting every pleasurable spot. His cock pulsed inside as he took her even harder. Just three more hard thrusts and she felt him still inside her pussy as his hot, thick cum pumped deep inside her. Crying out in pleasure as his cum coated her insides, he collapsed on top of her.

They both gasped for air as they let their bodies relax. Oliver moved slowly, pulling himself out of her filled creamed pussy. As the bed shift, he laid down beside her, pulling her body closer to him. Sticky and sweaty just the way they love to be. 

He kissed her temple as she snuggled against him, throwing her leg around him, enjoying the post-coital afterglow, knowing her body was going to be sore the next couple days. “Best way to start the weekend, huh?” he whispered into her hair as he circled his arm around her to better bring her closer to him. 

“The best,” she mumbled softly into his chest, kissing his scarred Bratva tattoo. His fingers ran up and down gently against her spine, but he stopped when he felt the abandoned lacey red bra she had worn in the picture tossed on the bed. Taking hold of it loving the feel of it between his fingers, before tossing it off the bed. “That bra was pretty sexy. Maybe next time I'll get to take it off you.” She met his heated gaze, and it made her shiver once again with want. She licked her lips at what he promised for next time.

“How about a quick nap and we can go for round two?” She watched him raise an eyebrow at her question before capturing her lips with his, but she groaned in disappointment as he pulled away. 

“Nap and you can have your way with me later baby.” She laughed, then nodded in agreement.

"I love you.” he said, and she smiled at him as she pressed her lips one more time against his.

“I love you too,” she mumbled against his lips.

Dragging the light blanket around them both, they slowly started to drift to sleep. But before she could fall into slumber she wanted to ask Oliver one simple, innocent question. 

“Oliver... When you say I can have my way with you, that includes me handcuffing you and licking whipped cream or Mint chip off your body, right?” Not hearing a response from him, she thought he had fallen asleep, smiling to herself as she started to drift off to asleep her eyes slowly close once again. 

But before she could finally drift off to slumber, hearing Oliver mumble a question of his own: "Honey? Who took that picture?”

The End!! 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,kudos and comments it means a lot to me!! I have a few more Olicity summer sizzle artworks and maybe fics coming soon!!


End file.
